A Game of Lies-
by sofi kuran
Summary: Pushing the wanted buttons, I leaned against the tall metal pole next to me, as I waited for someone to pick up. The phone rung three times, before I finally heard the voice of an old man, sounding almost robotic. "This is 911, what is your emergency?" I almost smiled. "I'm Isabella Marie Swan, and I've think you've been looking for me for about two years."


I walked down the dark alley, one of the many in rainy Seattle, Washington. My worn out sneakers had no sound of impact when they touched the ground. My red hoodie stood out like a sore thumb as I strolled out on to the street. I looked both ways before crossing - a habit one tends to pick up when her father is a lawyer - and proceeded to the target. I pulled out a few quarters from the faded blue jeans, and gently pushed it into the old 90's phone. Pushing the wanted buttons, I leaned against the tall metal pole next to me, as I waited for someone to pick up. The phone rung three times, before I finally heard the voice of an old man, sounding almost robotic.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?" I almost smiled.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan, and I've think you've been looking for me for about two years.

-LINE BREAK-

Hospitals haven't changed much. I decided as I lounged in the sterile white room, waiting for yet another doctor to come in, and try some small talk. Useless. Cant they realize that on the first go? Chuckling to myself, I looked out the window and saw drops of rain attacking the glass, as if bullets made of steel. I got up, and quickly thanked god that the morons at this hospice realized that I didn't need a damn I.V attached to my arm like some sort of parasite. Also, that they had the brains to give me a gown that doesn't show everything from the back. Being the poor girl who just got 'saved' does have its perks. I stared at the window, piercing it with my dark brown eyes as if to make it disappear into thin air. My light brown hair swished as I quickly turned around, bored, and plopped back down on the single bed. My legs swung in the air, seeming as I am only 5'4, too short to touch the ground.

"Ms. Swan?" I ignored the feminine voice behind me.

"Ms. Swan," The same voice said, but this time, more demanding. Rolling my eyes, I turned to see a short, plump nurse with a bob-cut, glaring at me with somewhat irritated eyes. "The Cullen family is here to see you." Nodding my head in acknowledgment, the woman in white quickly exited the room. Whatever happened to hospitality? Sighing in mock sadness, I fell back on to the bed, staring directly at the stars.

I made no move to see who entered the room this time, seeing as the woman in here told me just seconds ago who it was it would be redundant to. I heard a sob break through the silence, which finally made me look at the other seven people standing two feet away from me. I glanced at the crying woman, her hazelnut eyes just as I remember, and didn't look a day over thirty. I smiled as the nostalgia hit me like a brick.

"Hi Esme." I said, my voice subdued , soft, and gentle. As if she were the one who went straight to hell and back, all within the timespan of two years "It's been a while, hasn't it?" These words finally broke the woman I grew up with, as she ran towards me with full force, and hugged me tightly. I didn't reciprocate the action, but did lean into her touch, which seemed more than enough for her, seeing as she sent herself into hysterics that same moment.

"Esme, darling," The warm voice of Carlisle Cullen flowed through the room. He, like his wife, didn't look a day over thirty. I could feel his blue eyes look me and his spouse over. His hair was tousled, and it looked like he brushed his hair with the spine of a fish.

I looked at the others, and saw that they, unlike mother and father Cullen, had grown. Emmett Cullen had become even bulkier than he was the last I saw him. The hazelnut eyes he inherited from his mother no longer held the mischief as it once used to. But, more like relief, worry, and accompanied with a small hint of anger. Rosalie Hale, the woman who held Emmett's hand in a tight grasp, had grown to be even lovelier, if possible. Her light brown eyes complimented her blond wavy hair. She had grown quite a figure as well. Looks like Emmett must spend a lot of time chasing down boys who dared even looked at his one and only in the wrong way, I speculated.

To Rosalie's right, was Alice Cullen. Her spiky black hair styled in a feminine way. The short 5'2 pixie pierced me with the blue eyes inherited by her father. I quickly looked away and saw that she too, had paired herself up with a Hale, like her brother. Jasper stood tall and lean, he had light brown eyes just like his sister, and towered over Alice in a somewhat comical way. And finally, came Edward Cullen. His broke hair styled the same way his father did. HIs peculiar green eyes pierced me as well. A trait that he and his sister seem to share. He had built up some muscle, I observed. It was obvious that there was a six-pack hiding underneath the wrinkled polo shirt. I didn't dare look any of them in the eye, as I savored the warmth of Esme Cullen, and wondered that how I'd break the news that her best friends, my parents, are dead.

 **A/N- This. Damn. Site. I had to reload 3 times, because fan fiction doesn't like apple computer fonts apparently. Anyways, thanks for reading. Please leave a comment, and tell me how you feel about this story. Yay or nay?**

 **Until next time,**

 **Sofi Kuran**


End file.
